The Calm before the Storm
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Things always get worse before they get better. This is true for twins Draco and Christi Malfoy. One problem after another comes up for them. Will things ever get better for them or will their lives always be based around plans and the Dark Side? slightAU
1. Chapter 1

"But daddy! I don't want the Mark!" the youngest of his two children who were fraternal twins whines pouting stamping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest.

She showed her Malfoy stubbornness any chance she got and this was one of those times where it came out and she was trying to make his heart melt and get her way but this was one of those times where it wasn't going to work.

"You will get it Christina Aaliyah Malfoy. This has been planned since your birth."

"I don't care! That psycho nearly killed Cedric his sixth year! I don't want anything to do with him or his crazy psychiatric ways! Let Draco do whatever he wants but I want nothing to do with it!" she hisses at her father.

"You insufferable, ungrateful, little harlot!" Lucius growls going and grabbing her by her hair and dragging her upstairs to his study where both she and Draco were forbidden to go unless they were in trouble.

Christi breaks free of his grip and makes a run for the stairs. She's forced to skid to a stop when Draco blocks her path.

"Move Draco. Please. Please Draco. Move. Please!" she begs.

"Nope." He smirks crossing his arms across his chest.

"Draco please! Please!" she begs him in tears.

"Nope."

Lucius comes over and draws his wand and casts, "Crucio!"

Christi drops to the ground screaming in pain in tears.

She starts thinking about being at Cedric's flat that was located in a muggle and wizarding neighborhood. She apperate's there then curls in on herself in tears.

Looking up from the file he brought home at hearing the crack of apperation Cedric gets up and he heads downstairs and sees Christi there.

"Christi?"

"Ced." She whimpers.

He goes over and gently lifts her up.

"I hurt so much."

"He beat you again?"

"No. Cruciatused me." She whimpers.

"That's it. I'm sick of this. I'm going down to the ministry."

"NO! Cedric it was my fault this time. I back talked to him and I was way out of line. Please." She begs.

They had just gotten Lucius back after he escaped from Azkaban and she didn't want him going back.

"Christi…" he starts but gets cut off.

"Cedric please. It was my fault." She said as someone from the Ministry floo's in.

"We were advised that Christina Aaliyah Malfoy, illegally used magic outside of school through The Trace."

"I didn't realize I did that. I was having a fight with my f…brother and it got slightly out of hand and I accidentally Apparated out of there." She said.

She wasn't lying per say but she just didn't want to see her father go back to Azkaban as it nearly killed her mother.

"We'll go and talk to your brother about that." The Ministry official said.

"Go ahead. He'll tell you the same exact thing."

They nod and head out and leave.

"Why'd you lie to protect that man?"

"I did it for my mother. It nearly killed her when he got sent away she was depressed all the time. I didn't want to see her upset again."

Cedric nods sighing. He didn't like it but he accepted it.

**£Malfoy Manor£**

"Draco your sister said that you two were fighting when she Apparated to Auror Diggory's home."

"Yea we were fighting and it got out of hand and I shoved her off as she was getting in my face and she fell over then Apparated out of nowhere." Draco lies smoothly.

"Alright. We'll look past this." The Ministry official said.

"Thank you Mister Jameson. I'm sure Christi didn't mean it. All her _brother_ do now in days is fight." Narcissa said putting emphases on brother and glaring at Lucius over the Ministry officials shoulder.

"Quite understandable." He says as they head out.

"Lucius you need to leave Christi alone about this. If she doesn't want it don't make her get it."

"She's getting it whether its willingly, forcibly or under the Imperious curse. She is getting her Mark then fulfilling any mission the Dark Lord gives them." Lucius says then heads toward his study.

"Draco, what happened to my sweet little boy who loved his sister unconditionally and would protect her from your father's wrath? What happened to that boy?" Narcissa asks Draco.

"What mom? I thought you all wanted this... After all, dad's a Death Eater, Aunt Bellatrix is a Death Eater, why not me, and why the hell not Christi either..."

"I never wanted this. I was forced into all of this. It was an arranged marriage your father's and my marriage. I had no idea what your father did until recently. I wanted better for you two, better than being raised amongst all of this. Draco you need to go back to protecting your sister. I'm worried for her. There's been highly secretive talk between your father and the Dark Lord. The last time that happened was sixteen years ago right when I told your father I was expecting you and your sister. Draco, just please promise me to watch your sister and protect her from your father and at school. Please."

Draco stands there looking at his mother unsure of what to do.

"I know that Draco who is my sweet little boy who loves his sister unconditionally and would protect her from your father's wrath is still in there somewhere. He just has to come out again. I know that you don't want any of this either I know that you're just doing this to please your father."

"I don't know what to do, mom. I'm being torn in two different directions. It's not fair."

"Draco what do you want to do? Where do you want to go in your life?"

"I wanna work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and get married and have kids one day."

"And that is the my Draco and the one who would do anything to protect his sister."

He smiles and hugs his mother.

"I'm going to go and talk to Christi." Draco tells his mother.

"Okay, but don't push her to talk to you these last two years you've been nothing but crude and rude to her. She's going to have learn to trust you again."

Draco nods and sighs.

He goes and Floo's over to Cedric's.

Arriving there he's immediately engulfed with thick black smoke and intense heat and he starts coughing.

He grabs his wand and uses the Aguamenti charm to clear whatever was in front of him.

Once the smoke clears he sees a raging burning fire. His eyes widen and he uses the charm to make it out of the house and he gets outside taking in gulping breaths of air as the local fire department, both magical and muggle comes in.

"Son, what's going on here?" the fire chief asks.

"I came to talk to my sister as all I've been a prat to my sister for the last two years and my mom made me realize that so I've come to talk to her but when I Flooed in the place was on fire." Draco said as they got him a blanket and wrapped it around him.

He nods and they start searching for Christi and Cedric.

A moment later they all come out.

"Get the Auror's, Police force, and ME." One of them said to the fire chief a few feet away.

"Who?"

"Auror Diggory."

"Was there a girl in there as well?"

"No, but it did look like a struggle happened and a fight went on. _His_ mark was also burned onto the wall so she was probably abducted."


	2. Chapter 2

**§Malfoy Manor§**

"Very good Rosier, Crouch, Travers, and Nott. Very good. You got the Malfoy girl." Voldemort said approaching the struggling Christi against Nott's vice grip on her with his arm around her neck holding her to him.

Lucius was standing in the background with Narcissa at his side like always, which was just for show since she was secretly a member of the Order.

She was in tears struggling against Nott's grip.

"Please. Please just leave me alone. Please. Please!" she begs sobbing.

"Silencio!" Voldemort casts on her.

The Floo goes and everyone in the room looks over and sees Draco stumble through still coughing slightly.

"Mother…" he trials off seeing the scene.

"Where have you been?" Lucius asks his son.

"Looking for Christi. But I see she's been found." He said.

Voldemort turns his attention to Lucius.

"Is she still _pure_?" he asks putting emphasis on pure.

"As far as I know. She keeps to herself and never talks to any of us anymore. Just locks herself in her room and doesn't come out until she's summoned for one reason or another."

"Finite Incantatem." Voldemort casts.

"Are you still _pure_?" he asks her putting emphasis on pure.

"Burn in hell." She hisses.

Voldemort backs her across the face causing her head to whip to one side.

She turns her head back breathing heavily and glaring at him that if looks could kill he would have dropped dead at her glare.

"Stop glaring dear, it's not attractive on someone as pretty as you." Narcissa says playing the part.

"I'll stop glaring once I'm free of all this bullshit in a year! Once I'm seventeen I'm of the legal age and I can do whatever the hell I want and that means I can leave her and never look back which is what I plan to do and let all of you follow this psychopath! I refuse to get the Mark, and do his bidding! I'm not doing any of it! I don't want any of it!" she growls stomping on Nott's foot then grabbing her back up wand from her pocket then focuses and Apperate's on purpose to Amos and his wife's home.

She gets there and topples over with an audible 'umpf'.

"Christi my dear, are you okay?" Amos asks going over to her and helping her up.

"Yea. I Apparated here so that they couldn't find me. They killed Cedric. They killed him." She sobs into his chest.

"We know the Auror's were just here. We worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. They just dragged me back to the manor and I managed to get free though and get back here. I'm fine." She says.

They hear the Floo go and Amos pushes Christi behind him and brandishes his wand and sees Draco there.

"What do you want young Mr. Malfoy."

"To talk to my sister and to apologize for these last two years. Our mom made me realized I've turned into a prat and haven't been the brother I should be. I'm changing that though. I'm with her tonight to an Order meeting telling them I'm coming to their side and fighting with them."

"He's being sincere." Christi says stepping out from around Amos.

Draco holds out her main wand which was a Vine, 10 3/4", dragon heartstring wand. That had been taken from her when they returned for the summer break.

She smiles and takes it then hugs her brother.

"I'm so sorry sis. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you. I know that if you would have been able do something you would have. I just want to know what they have planned for me. I just want to be seventeen and get rid of The Trace and just leave and change my name and everything just until it's safe again."

"You need to go to the Ministry and have them protect you. They're out on the search for you right now. They were all leaving when I left."

"Bloody hell." She curses.

"Come on." Amos said.

Christi nods and they Apparate to Ministry and they head right over to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Pius." Amos said.

"Amos, I see you brought young Miss. Malfoy, splendid. I was hoping you would and her brother would be idiotic enough to tell you to bring her here. Crouch, Nott, Rosier and Travers grab the boy and girl." Thicknesse said.

Draco and Amos get in front of Christi.

"Leave her alone." Draco growls as they don't see Crabbe and Goyle come up behind them and grab Christi.

"LET ME GO! LET GO!" she screeches struggling against them.

Draco whips around and growls.

"Let my sister go." Draco growls deadly.

"Assisting the Dark Lord's personal toy in her running away, Draco? Despicable." Crabbe said.

"Draco please help me." She cries out to her brother.

Draco sees red when Crabbe says that and starts throwing curses and jinxes at them but before any of them could hit them they Apparated out of there.

Arriving back at the manor Crabbe and Goyle shove her down onto her knees in front of the Dark Lord.

"Ah my toy is back."

"Stay away from me." She growls.

"I like them feisty. Adds to the fun of it."

"Stay away from me." she hisses.

"Take her to the dungeons and chain her there until she learns her lesson." Voldemort tells Crouch and Nott.

"Yes, My Lordship." They chorus grabbing Christi and dragging her down there.

Getting down there Nott holds Christi against the wall and grabs her wrists and pins them above her head as Crouch chains her hands above her head.

Crouch wraps the chains around her wrists a few times making sure they're tight enough so that she can't slip free.

She starts struggling to get free but cries out as the chains just get tighter.

"The more you struggle the tighter they get. So I would suggest you stop struggling." Crouch smirks with a sadistic grin.

She just whimpers in pain as she was only five foot three inches and she just barely reached the floor and her arms were starting to throb.

**£Upstairs£**

"Lucius you can't allow this! Starving her and leaving her down there like someone you hate! Lucius please! This is your only daughter we're talking about! You're little princess! Please!" Narcissa begs her husband for the life of her only daughter.

"She needs to tote her following the Dark Lord and if she not she's not my daughter and he can do whatever he wants to her. I could care less."

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa cries out raged.

Lucius just sweeps out of the room.

Narcissa goes to go down the dungeon but is stopped by her sister.

"Cissy, why would you want to see her? She's a smart mouthed little brat. She deserves to be down there."

"She's my daughter, now move Bella."

"I'm not letting you down there on the orders of the Dark Lord. No one goes down there but myself or Rosier to just get some bread and water in her stomach to ensure she remains alive until he knows that he's broken her and she complies."

Narcissa growls and leaves taking Draco with her. She goes right over to the Floo and she Floo's over to 12 Grimmauld Place where there was a meeting.

"Narcissa? Draco?" Severus asks when he sees a distraught Narcissa there.

"He wants my baby girl for his own personal play thing…his own whore if you will. She refused to comply and now he's had her locked in the dungeon. I went to and try and see her but Bella wouldn't let me past. I caught a glimpse of her. Her arms are chain above her head and she can barely reach the floor. If she struggles the chains will tighten and crush her wrists and if at that point she continues to they'll start growing down her arms and crushing them in the process as well." She says in hysterics.

Severus growls both Draco and Christi were his godchildren and he would do anything to protect them. So far he had been able to protect Christi from getting the Mark by begging Lucius to let him take Christi every weekend of the break so that he could help her with Potions so that she can take OWL lever Potions that coming year.

Draco sadly had gotten his Mark and was now branded with it for life.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Albus asks.

"My mother made me realize that I've changed for the worse these last two years especially to my sister so I want to join the Order. I've made a lot of mistakes and getting the Mark last month was a mistake that I regret and will always regret for the rest of my life."

"He's being sincere." Severus says.

"Narcissa, Draco would you mind if we gave Draco Veritaserum just to be sure as a precaution." Albus said.

"I'll do anything." Draco agrees.

"Good. We can do you and Mr. Zambini at the same time tomorrow morning. His mother and himself are upstairs resting." Informs Dumbledore.

"Of course." Narcissa said.

Draco had disappeared upstairs once Blaise was mentioned. He knew that Blaise had a serious thing for his sister and he knew they could scheme up a plan to get Christi out of the dungeon and to 12 Grimmauld Place for her own safety.

"Hey Blaise."

"Hey how's your sister holding up over Diggory?"

"That's the least of her problems right now." Draco sighs and goes into the story.

"What! Are you going to do anything!"

"He won't trust me to go down there to see her. I helped her get to the Diggory's but a few other Death Eaters showed up there and took her there. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow after the we're through with the Veritaserum questioning and see if I can be a spy for them you should too. He'll trust you then we can get her out of there and back here to safety. I'm sure my cousins Nymphadora and Sirius will be more than willing to let her stay here and not to mention _you_." He teases his friend.

"Shut up Draco."

"Just teasing you man but look after this she is going to be really jumpy, skittish and scared and might not let anyone but women touch her. She's going to be absolutely petrified so don't take it to heart if she flinches or doesn't let you to close to her and not to mention she watched as the guy she's been dating for the last two and half years be killed so she's going to be really depressed."

"I understand and I really care for her and do anything in my power to make her feel better."

"Good, she's going to need it. I hate that I'm not there but right now both my father and the Dark Lord are in foul moods."

Blaise shudders.

"I wouldn't want to be there either."

"I hate not knowing if she's okay or not and I'm not getting anything from the twin vibe either." Sighs Draco.

"Hey, don't give up on her not now."

"I know."

**£Malfoy Manor£**

Bellatrix walks in with water and stale bread for Christi.

"Wakey wakey." She taunts.

Christi groans and looks over at her. Her shoulders, arms and hands were all numb now.

"What?" she snaps.

"I have water and bread."

"Shove off. You could have positioned it. I don't trust any of you." Christi growls.

She refused to let them break her. They wouldn't. She'd much rather die than break and have the Dark Lord come anywhere near her. Yes she was only sixteen and would be starting her sixth year in September but if her dying meant she would be free from this personal hell on Earth then it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Mentions of rape! You've been warned!**_

* * *

><p>Three days passed since Christi had been put down in the dungeon. Every time she shifted to try and loosen up after falling stiff the chains would tighten and were growing just slightly below her wrists. Narcissa had returned along with Draco and each were taking turns coming and giving her bread and water since she refused it from anyone else.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Draco asks her quietly as Rosier was at the entrance.

"Stiff and my wrists are throbbing."

"We're working on coming up with a plan to get you out. Just hang in there sis."

She nods as they hear Lucius coming down.

"Not good." Christi whispers.

"What do you mean?" Draco asks concerned.

"You'll see." She whispers.

"Draco go upstairs." Lucius says.

"But…"

"Go." Lucius ordered.

Draco nods then goes.

Lucius releases the chains and she nearly topples to the ground but she catches herself and braces herself on the wall as she was shaky on her own two feet.

"What do you want from me?"

"The Dark Lord wants to see you in his personal chambers."

Her eyes go as wide as saucers and she starts shaking in pure terror.

"Absolutely not."

Lucius goes over and grabs her and drags her up the stairs and across the main dining area which is also where they hold the meetings.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screeches trying to pull free but failing.

Lucius drags her up the stairs and into the Dark Lords quarters and he shoves her into the room.

He yanks the door shut and charms it so that it can only open from the outside so that she can't escape.

Christi looks up as the door opens and she sees Voldemort coming in and she backs away and bumps into a wall cornered.

"I see you've gained your strength back."

"Shove off!" she growls.

"Now my little toy, do you really want to go back down there in the cold, damp, quiet, lonely dungeon?"

"Better there than here." She snaps as he strides over and grabs her arm making her cry out as he grips her hard enough to leave a mark.

He drags her over to the bed after ripping her top and pants from her body.

**§Downstairs§**

"Lucius how could you do that to her! Just giving her over to him so easily!" Narcissa yells.

"It's part of her toting with her following the Dark Lord."

Narcissa just slaps him and walks away.

She goes to her private quarters and uses the Floo there to go 12 Grimmauld Place where Draco had gone.

"Mother."

"Your father needs to be stopped as soon as possible. He just fed her to the wolves tonight."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Draco yells only to be grabbed by Severus and Blaise.

"Mate, stop! You can't go barging in there and blow the plan. We'll get her out once she's back in the dungeon tonight. Now stop." Blaise said feeling his anger boil over.

"Why aren't you wanting to get there!" Draco hisses.

"Trust me I do but we have to go by the plan. Which is me getting in there tonight for the night watch and getting you and Severus down there and getting Christi out and back here before anyone notices now calm down mate." Blaise tells him.

**£That night£**

"My Lord, I'll take the night shift, giving Bellatrix and Rosier a break." Blaise said.

"Very good. Make sure the girl is still alive."

"Yes My Lord." He said masking his rage at that moment.

Blaise heads down there and he picks the lock and opens the door and he rushes over to Christi's limp form in the corner.

He goes and presses two fingers to her neck and he feels a weak pulse and signs in relief.

"Draco, Professor." He calls just loud enough for them to hear him.

Draco comes bolting in and he goes right over to them.

"She has a weak pulse but she's still breathing." Blaise says.

"Good." Draco said.

"Watch out boys I need to lift her and get her to Grimmauld Place." Snape tells them.

Draco and Blaise nod and back off.

Snape gently lifts her as Christi regains consciousness and screeches.

"NO! GET OF ME! LET GO! GET OFF! GET OFF!" she screeches.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm helping you. I'm bringing you to Grimmauld Place." Severus says.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yea, just hang in there."

She nods then lies her head against his shoulder.

"Grab onto me boys. I'm Apparating us out of here."

They nod and each lie a hand on his shoulder as they Apparate out of there.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place Narcissa, Tonks, Hermione, Minerva and Molly all look up as Dumbledore suggested that only the women be there as Christi would be highly skittish around the men at the moment and would only trust Draco and Severus and possibly Blaise.

"Oh my Merlin!" Tonks says.

"Get her upstairs Severus." Molly said.

He nods and goes and lies her in an open room where no one else was staying.

They shove Draco, Blaise and Severus out while they work on getting Christi healed. She was covered in bruises, cuts, gashes, and not to mention her wrists which were crushed from the chains.

"Do you know if he…" Tonks asks trailing off.

"I hope not or she will never be the same. I hope for her sake he didn't touch her that way." Narcissa sighs.

**¥Four Hours Later¥**

Draco looks up from the book he was reading when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs and he sees his mother, cousin, one of his enemies, professor and one of his other enemies' mother coming down.

"So?" he asks.

"She's really depressed right now and wants to be left alone completely. She's highly ashamed of herself though she has no reason to be." Tonks says.

"You don't mean…"

"Afraid so. I had to force a calming drought down her throat. She got so worked up." Molly said.

Draco storms out and walks around the neighborhood to cool off.

"Poor girl. She's strong Cissy and she will get over this. She has you as her mother she's a strong girl." Severus says.

She smiles and hugs him.

"She's going to be okay, Mrs. Malfoy. I don't think I've met anyone stronger than Christi besides Draco."

"You're a good boy Blaise. Christi is lucky to have a friend like you."

Blaise gives her a small smile and nods.

**§2am§**

Waking up to hear Christi's petrified screams Blaise sits up in bed and he pulls on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then he stuffs his feet into his slippers and heads down the hall where he sees Draco rushing in there.

He goes and sits by the door listening.

"Hey it's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe. He's not getting near you anymore. Blaise, Uncle Sev, and everyone on the Order will keep you safe but myself and Blaise more.

He leans in and peers into the room and sees Christi sitting up curled into her twins side crying as she nods against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He hears Draco tell her.

He watches as she nods again as Draco lies them down and wraps his arms around his sister protectively.

He conjures up a pillow and blanket and lies down along the wall and falls back asleep quickly.

**¥Next Morning¥**

Narcissa and Tonks head upstairs to go and check on Christi and find Blaise sound asleep by the door and Narcissa smiles.

"Draco told me I might find him out here." Narcissa smiles kneeling down gently shaking him.

"Blaise." She said.

He stirs and mutters, "Five more minute mummy. I don't want to go to kindergarten."

"Blaise wake up." She tires again.

He wakes up and sees Tonks and Narcissa there.

"Morning. Sorry. I heard her wake up last night from a nightmare and I crashed out here just in case…."

"No need to explain. It's fine." She said.

He nods sitting up stretching hearing his joints pop.

"Well Molly has breakfast ready for all you kids downstairs. I'm going to wake Christi and see if she wants to come down to breakfast."

He nods and he heads downstairs.

Narcissa goes in and sits on the edge of her daughters bed and gently strokes her hair and wakes her.

"Mummy?" Christi mutters.

"Hi sweetie." Narcissa says softly knowing she only called her 'Mummy' when she was in a lot of pain or upset which she was both of.

"Where am I?"

"Grimmauld Place. Blaise, Draco and Severus brought you in last night. We fixed you up. Do you want to go and join everyone for breakfast?"

She shakes her head sitting up wincing.

"Okay. I'll have Kreecher bring you up something to eat."

She nods and gently and tenderly gets up and out of bed and walks over to the window seat and leans her head against the window pulling her knees up to her chest.

Narcissa gets up and heads downstairs.

"How is she Mother?"

"Depressed. She won't even come down here. She's going to need time." Narcissa says then calls for Kreecher.

"Yes Mistress Black?"

"Go and bring my daughter a well rounded breakfast please and get Severus as well please and tell him we need a depression potion and a dreamless sleep potion as well. Please."

"Yes Mistress Black." Kreecher pops out and leaves to do so.

**¥That Night¥**

Blaise walks past Christi's room and he hears her whimpering in her sleep. He goes in and gently wakes her.

"Christi." He whispers.

She wakes up and sees him.

"Blaise?" she mutters.

"Yea, it's me. Do you want me to say with you to help you sleep?"

She nods.

He climbs into bed with her and holds her close to him. She curls right into his side lying her head on his chest and clinging to him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close and fights off his own weariness until he feels Christi's breathing even out then he lets the weariness over come him and allows himself to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**¥Three Months Later¥**

Christi was slowly getting over the all the trauma from three months prior. She was slowly starting to trust men other than Draco, Blaise and Severus. She was letting Harry, Ron and Sirius get close to her again. They were currently back in school and heading to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid as their first class of the day. All the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were protecting Christi if she didn't have class with Draco or Blaise ensuring she was never alone in the halls. The reason for the Gryffindor's is because she was really good friends with Ron, Harry and Hermione and if they could trust Christi, Draco and Blaise they all could. All they knew was that she was attacked over the summer and abused and was in danger and couldn't be left alone what's so ever and if any of them saw any suspicious activity they were to tell McGonagall or Snape right away.

Arriving to class they go and take a seat on the nearby small stone wall. Christi sets her stuff on the ground then sits on the wall. Lately she had been feeling run down and tired easily and not to mention she was unable to keep anything down all morning and the smell of certain foods made her sick to her stomach.

They look up as Hagrid approaches with a strange creature with the front body of an eagle and hindquarters of a lion.

"Today's class should be interesting." She said.

"It should be." Blaise said.

The rest of the class arrives and everyone sits down and they all look at the creature.

"Can anyone tell me what this fantastic animal is?" Hagrid asks.

"That's a…a…a…Grif…Grif..." Christi goes to say but her eyes roll back into her head and she faints but Draco catches her before she hits the ground.

"Draco get yer' sister to the 'ospital wing right 'way now. Yer 'ear."

He nods as Blaise grabs Christi's stuff and follows him out of the area and right up to the castle.

"Blaise go and fire call my mum and tell her what happened and to get her as soon as possible." Draco says.

"Sure thing mate. I'll be right there as soon as I talk to your mom."

Draco nods and hurries off to the hospital wing.

Arriving there he finds Snape in there with a first year who has seemed to have an accident in class with the potion they were brewing.

"Draco?"

"She fainted in class attempting to answer a question." He says freaking out.

"Lie her on the bed. You Mister Collins will just have to wait."

He nods as she rushes over to Christi pulling her wand from her sleeve.

She runs her wand over Christi doing a diagnostic test and gasps when it turns pink over Christi's abdomen alerting her to the causing of Christi's fainting.

"What is it? What's wrong with my sister?" Draco asks as the hospital wing doors burst open and Blaise and Narcissa come bursting in.

"Poppy what's wrong with my baby girl?" Narcissa asks.

"Narcissa you may want to sit down. All of you."

They all look at each other and sit down.

"There's no easy way to say this but Christina is pregnant. Twelve weeks and three days." Poppy tells them.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! FUCK THE PROPHOCEY! FUCK BEING A SPY! FUCK EVERYTHING! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Blaise growls deep in his chest leaping up.

"Blaise stop. You don't know it quiet yet but she is going to need you more than ever now. She goes to you to stuff she doesn't want to come to me about. Just calm down Blaise." Draco says.

Blaise nods and sits back down and gently grasps Christi's hand in his.

She groans coming to.

"Dray? Blaise?"

"We're here. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. My head hurts a bit and I'm kinda dizzy and lightheaded."

"That's suspected after a fainting episode. But you do need to start eating more, resting more and taking it easy and be extremely careful twice as much now." Narcissa tells her daughter.

"Mummy what's going on? What the bloody hell happened!" she asks.

"You're pregnant sweetie." Narcissa said.

"NO! NO! Whatever test was done has to be wrong! It just has to be wrong! Please tell me it just had to be wrong. Please! It has to be! It just has to be!" Christi sobs.

"I'm sorry sweetie but the test is never wrong." Narcissa said.

Christi starts sobbing and Blaise gets up from the seat next to her bed and he wraps his arms around her and holds her close gently rocking her and rubbing her back.

"It's not fair. I'm away from him for a little over three months yet he continues to torture me! This isn't fair! It's not fair. It's not fair." She sobs into Blaise's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. You have your brother, Mother and me here with you through this. You're not going to be alone in this. I promise." He said.

Christi pulls back and looks at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"What I'm talking about is that I'm in love with you Christina Aaliyah Malfoy and I have been since first year when it was just a helpless crush."

"I don't…" she starts but gets cut off by him kissing her to shut her up.

"Alright, alright mate we get it! Now cut it out with the snogging with her overprotective godfather, brother and Mother here." Draco laughs.

Blaise pulls back and smirks.

"Hou là. Enfer sanglant!" she says in French going bright red in the face smiling burying her face in Blaise's neck going bright red in her face and neck. {Wow. Bloody hell!}

Draco and Narcissa both laugh at Christi going bright red in the face and neck.

"Let me guess she only does that when only when she's really happy?"

"Yes or if she's beyond furious then she's screaming and yelling in French." Severus says.

"Gee thanks." She mutters embarrassed.

"Aww perk up sis!" Draco chuckles poking her side.

"Unless you want to be turned into a ferret again dear twin I suggest you back off." Christi snorts.

"Mood swings." Narcissa says with a smirk.

"Is everyone seriously getting a kick off of my misery! Merlin people are screwy! I mean come on! This puts me twice as much danger of _HIM_ trying to get me!" she snaps at them all.

"She's right. She's in twice as much danger now if he finds out. If he finds out he'll grab her, lock her up, then once she has the child kill her then go back into hiding, raise the child to be just like him so that his reign can continue long after he's vanquished." Severus says folding his arms across his chest looking at all of them.

"THANK YOU! At least someone is seeing the sense in all this!" Christi says.

"Sweetie we see it. We're just trying to keep you calm and away from stress as it's not good for you or this baby right now." Narcissa said.

"I guess. I just want to focus on the situation at hand."

"Let Severus, Albus Minerva, myself and the Order worry about that you three kids just worry about keeping each other safe but you two boys Christi safe." Narcissa tells them.

"Okay." They said.

"Okay Christi you can go but I just want you to go to St. Mungo's and be seen by a Healer there and get all the necessary care needed."

She nods and sits up slowly. Blaise helps her up and onto her feet but he keeps his arm around her waist steadying her as they walked in case she got a dizzy spell or fainting spell again.

They head back to the dorms and see Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey are you okay?" Harry asks.

"Yea, fine. The heat just got to me." She lies smoothly.

Draco and Blaise both look at her.

"I'll explain later you two."

They nod and turn back to the 'Golden Trio'.

"Well feel better. You gave us all a scare."

"Thanks." She says then they head back to the Slytherin Common room. When they get in there Blaise goes to change out of his uniform and into something more comfortable.

"What was with that lie?" Draco asks.

"The fewer people knowing the better. Less chances of him finding out. Besides I don't want people knowing. Because if they start telling people it will get back to the Diggory's and they will get their hopes up with thinking this baby is Cedric's when it's not!" she yells at him in tears.

Cedric was and always will be her first love and they had been talking about marriage as soon as the war was over and she was of age and then starting a family but that was all down the drain. She knew she should give Blaise a chance but she was just frightened to.

"Hey I'm sorry squirt. I didn't think of that." He said hugging her to his chest as he was six foot three and she was five foot three. Even though they were twins he was taller than her.

"I miss him so much." She cries into his chest but it was slightly muffled.

"I know you do. But you have someone here who's in love with you and you know Diggory would want you to move on and be happy." Draco said rubbing her back and holding her close to him.

"I know. I'm just too scared. I don't want either one of you or anyone getting hurt because of me. I mean Cedric is dead because of me. I can't and don't want to lose either one of you guys."

"Hey he died protecting you and keeping you safe from Father and all of his abuse which I should have been doing these last two years but haven't. He did that now let us continue that and give Blaise a chance."

"Alright and your right. I'm just letting my fears get in the way."

"And that's alright you have every right to let that happen." Draco said.

She leans against him sighing.

Blaise comes back down and looks over at Draco.

"Go mate you have Double D.A.D.A with Hufflepuff. Go. I got her."

Draco nods and stands up and let's Blaise take his spot and pulls Christi into his lap.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I am now." She said snuggling into his arms and lying her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck.

Blaise smiles and gently lies them down hold he close.

"I'm not going to let anyone get near you especially that psycho."

"I know. But can I ask you how you can even be near me or even look at me knowing the truth of what happened over the summer and especially with who this baby's father is?" she asks softly.

"Because you didn't ask or insinuate any of it and you being pregnant wasn't your fault either. That's how. You're still the girl I had a crush on since first year which has turned into love. You're still that girl. Yea things are hard right now but things will get better. Besides I want a chance from you if you're willing to give me a chance and I want to be the father of your baby if you let me."

"Are you sure? It could get you killed."

"Yes I'm sure and I don't care. I'd much rather die to protect you then not do anything at all. Christi I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I'd do anything to protect you."

She gnaws her lower lip contemplating it for a moment then nods.

"Alright. We can give it a shot."

He smiles and snogs her softly slipping his hand behind her neck.

After a moment she pulls back smiling then lies her head in the crook of his neck and goes to sleep feeling safe, secure, loved and protected in his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the common room Narcissa walks in and sees the scene on the leather sofa of Christi and Blaise lying there talking softly to each other and Blaise playing with her hair. She smiles at her baby girl and Blaise. She had a true genuine smile on for the first time in three months. She looks up as a few of Christi's girlfriends come in who included Millicent, Daphne, and Astoria. She was never close with Pansy.

"AWWWW! IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Astoria Greengrass squeals.

"Blood hell! Daphne shut your sister up!" Christi snaps.

"Astoria shut up will you!" Daphne tells her sister.

"Christi stop bitching it's like Diggory knocked you up or something! Blaise, mon ami, you really should stay away from her she's nothing but trouble and she'll get you killed." Pansy said.

"Pansy stop being such a whinny little bitch and get over the fact that Zambini is in love with Christi and not you. Get over it and take your pug face away from here and leave them alone. Right now her life is in extreme danger and you harassing her isn't helping what's so ever." Theodore Nott said entering the room from his dorm.

He had been a member of the Order since the beginning of the summer after fourth year when he saw what nearly happened to Cedric during the tournament he joined the Order so he knew the complete truth of what was going on with Christi now…well minus the pregnancy.

"Thank you Theodore." Narcissa says making her presence known.

"You're welcome Mrs. Malfoy. I made an oath to protect her and I am."

Christi smiles at him knowing that she would have to eventually tell the Order so that they could make precautionary plans to keep her and her baby safe.

Blaise tightens his grip on her protectively and holds her close. Pansy had harassed Draco for a while until he told her off. Blaise all the Italian that he was he was taught to respect women from his many step-fathers and his mother.

He was just going to let Pansy keep up her bullshit until she got the point he wasn't interested and to leave him alone or until Christi hexed her, whichever one came first.

"Awww poor little Christi can't fight her own battles. Despicable."

Christi smirks against Blaise's neck and waves her hand then she hears Pansy screech.

Millicent, Daphne, Astoria, Theo, and Draco all start laughing hysterically at Christi using wordless magic to turn Pansy's hair lime green with hot pink polka dots.

"Bitch! Turn it back!" Pansy demands.

"Nope. Besides I can't remember the counter spell right now. Sorry." Christi says then starts nodding off.

Pansy shrieks and stalks off leaving everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a cute little chapter! Please read and review!  
><strong>


End file.
